Der fliegende Nacht Hase: Carrion Comfort
by OutlawTorn1
Summary: Weird stuff. Lee wakes up in his parents new bedroom... With Gargomon? But is there something wrong with him?... (Yaoi Crossbreeding: LeeXGargomon)


Der fliegende Nacht-Hase

By Outlaw Torn

_Carrion Comfort_

The room was dark. The weak light in the room was left to a small desk lamp in the corner. The bed belonged to his parents. Brand new from an American company his fathers company had merged with. The blanket was a soft quilt, dark in color, to keep the heat in for the winter. King sized; two adults fit in it perfectly.

It was not Lee Jianliangs normal bed.

His lay in the giant bed, his digimon lying next to him, Gargomon had his arms folded over his chest, his machine gun gloves laying on the floor beside the bed. The tall large humanoid rabbits eyes closed, his muzzle in a smile, peaceful. 

Lee was under the covers, Gargomon wasn't. At first Lee was disorientated to where he was, then remembered falling asleep on his own bed. Terriermon was there. 

But why is he here now? and why am I here? He thought, sitting up in the bed. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He felt the fabric of the bed on his legs, and privates as well, he wasn't wearing pants either. He didn't try to move too much, for his own state, he remembered how he felt when he moved to fast, it hurt inside his head. Like how he'd asked what hangovers felt like to his father. 

He felt no fear of Gargomon, even though he had wound up naked in a strange place after falling asleep in his own bed. So he reached out, and shook the giant rabbits shoulder. The digimon's eyes snapped open. 

"What is it? Jen?" Gargomon asked, calling Lee by his nickname. 

"Umm…what am I doing in my mom and dads new bed?" Jens parents must still be in their futons in their old bedroom. He decided, them not being there. 

"What? Its not comfy?" Gargomon asked. 

"No no…its not that, just that I'm like, not wearing any clothes, that kind of makes me wonder." Gargomon's massive furred five-finger hand grabbed Jens own, making Jen blush. Was his digimon really that way? 

"Uh Gargo?" Jen asked, the large rabbit sitting up in the big bed, his wing like ears unfurling from around his shoulders. He still had Jens hand. He pulled the boy up, out of the bed, totally nude, the new velvet-like carpet soft to the boy's feet. Jen stepped after Gargomon, being led out of the just furnished bedroom. The rabbit brought Jen through the empty living room, into the bathroom.

The beast man digimon closed the door to the bathroom, padding across the dry tile floor on paw-like feet, opening the sliding glass door to the bath. The spray came on and the sound washed through the room like rain. Warm rain brought from a gaseous red cloud. Gargomon's paw pressed up against Jens, back, nudging him into the tub, into the hot spray. It shocked his still partly sleep body, but it felt _good._ He didn't notice the rabbit slipping off his heavy jeans, dropping them beside the tub.

Gargomon got his hand wet in the spray, before rubbing it over Jen. The paw-like hand traced gently around the soreness on his neck, making it feel better. Then Gargomon leaned over the boy, his giant pink tongue nibbling at the very center of the stinging there.

"Ah… Gargomon…" Jen moaned. One eye closed in a weird mix of pain and wanting, the other half lidded and directed at Gargomon. He was alarmed when he felt Gargomon's hand on his leg. He squirmed his own hand down to stop the giant furry mitt. 

"Don't" the boy murmured.

Gargomon leaned back from his licking, a spot of red on his pink tongue. 

"You can't lie to me Jen, you can't lie to yourself, either." Gargomon pushed Jens hand away, the digimon's long green ears snapping to attention like wings and wrapping around the boys back, pinning him to the giant furred chest of the digimon. Gargomon's hands now clenched around Jens naked behind, squeezing him there and giggling. Jen could only put his hands on Gargomon's chest for defense, the soft fur there seemed to tingle his skin. 

The bunny leaned up against the bathroom wall, toying with Jens behind. 

"Mmm… So tender, so sweet." The digimon giggled. A soft furred finger darted between Jens cheeks, entering him, Jen yelping, grabbing fistfuls of Gargomon's fur in his hands. 

"Tight too." The bunny giggled. The rabbits finger moved around in circles inside the boy, Jen squirmed around in the rabbits grasp, but the ears held him too tightly, with unnatural strength. Then Gargomon's huge furry hand wrapped around his privates, stroking him, now Jen squirmed even harder, the rabbit controlling him now.

"Ah, uh, Gargomon, don't…" Jen moaned, his face being pushed into Gargomon's chest, muffling him. Gargomon's finger was doing laps around Jen's entrance, darting in and out, forcing the boy to pleasure.

"C'mon Jen, shoot for me like I know you can­­­­­." The rabbits hand stroked up and down the boys member one last time, before Jen bucked his hips, coming. 

"That's right, good boy" Gargomon giggled as Jen sent streams of his seed onto his digimon's large stomach. The boy's mouth hung open panting, as Gargomon pulled Jens mouth to his own, claiming him. The boy didn't resist as Gargomon reached into his mouth with his tongue, exploring. 

Then Gargomon carried himself and Lee into the spray of water, for the real shower.

The shower spray went off and the house was silent. Jen was carried soundlessly to his room, and laid down on his bed, dressed in light clothes, a T-shirt and a pair of briefs, what Jen slept in. Gargomon wasn't going to revert to Terriermon anytime soon, still so much time… 

Gargomon looked out the dark window in Jens room, out at the balcony, at the city. He opened the door to the balcony, the cold high wind clawing at his skin. He had dressed, as well, didn't make the night wind any less cruel however. 

Yes, cruel and mystic, the night. Noir. Darkness. His time. Who would he visit tonight?

Gargomon grinned, his fangs showing at the thought of food, his ears spreading like wings to the night air.


End file.
